Ianto's Harem
by made.for.life
Summary: John stays a little long than expected, long enough for Jack to drag him along to dinner at Ianto's place. Dessert gets interesting pretty fast.
1. Chapter 1

"So we're really going to go see Eye Candy?" John asked excitedly.

Jack tapped his foot. "Well we're kind of on his doorstep so unless you want to creepily watch him through the windows, which trust me is quite fun, yes. We're eating with Ianto."

John grinned. "Well what are you waiting for? Knock already."

"I just rang the doorbell." Jack said. "Settle down already."

The door opened.

John gave an appreciative whistle. "Wow, casual wear looks good Eye Candy."

Ianto leveled his blue eyes at the man. Probably to say something scornful in return but Jack wasn't listening. He was agreeing with his old comrade in a way. Ianto really could work the barefoot and jeans look. The semi-fitted red t-shirt really topped it off too.

"Anyway." Ianto shook his head. "Come in."

He stepped to the side. The two once Time Agents crept in to the hallway. Ianto leaned out to catch the outer door and swing it closed. He shut the wooden door and walked passed brushing his shoulder on the wall.

"Shoes off please. Coats on the coat rack and the kitchen is this way. I hope lamb doesn't offend either of you."

Ianto swept into the kitchen.

John winked. "Just how I figured Eye Candy would keep his place." He shuffled off his boots.

The other man laughed. "Yep. Neat and tidy."

He swept off his great coat and hung it up. Jack took the red coat that John held out.

"Seriously?" John grabbed one of the straps over the Torchwood leader's shoulder. "Still belt and suspenders?" He let it go with a snap.

"Hey." Jack rubbed under the suspender. "Yes and that still hurts no matter how many times you do it. Ianto, John hurt me." He whined.

"Children please." The Welshman huffed. "Are you two coming or should I just pack this all off?"

The slightly shorter man elbowed Jack as he passed him. "My Lord. That is a smell to die for."

"Thank you." Ianto nodded, taking the compliment.

John sat in one of the three neatly placed chairs around the table. Ianto shuffled around getting three water glasses filled. Jack wandered in and sat down. Ianto passed a glass to him and one to the other man before sitting down.

"Looks amazing Yan." Jack nodded picking his fork up.

"So would this prove the connection between the Welsh and their sheep?" John asked cheekily poking his knife toward the archivist.

Ianto chewed mysteriously and shrugged.

"What is the green concoction over here?" Jack poked at the Jello like substance.

"Mint jelly." Ianto answered taking some on his spoon and spreading it on his lamb.

Jack tipped his head and tried some. He proffered the bowl up to John.

The man in the badly stained shirt waved it away. "I prefer this excellent gravy here."

"Try that on the rolls," Ianto pushed the bowl forward with his elbow. "It's heavenly."

John spooned a bit of brown liquid over his bread. Jack watched from the corner of his eye.

The Time Agent bit down and moaned. "I haven't had anything this good in years."

The Torchwood leader chewed on his buttered potatoes thoughtfully. "I don't think I had anything actually appetizing in this time period until I came over here the first time."

"Was probably drugged if you did." John commented.

The Welshman huffed in amusement. "Wouldn't surprise me, with his track record."

The trio laughed. Jack grinned, looking between his old lover and his new lover. He was glad they were getting along, that would make tonight so much easier.

"How long have you stuck yourself with the Woodies?" John asked.

"I joined Torchwood as a starting archivist at the age of twenty two." Ianto commented. "Unofficially the Torchwood One agents started training me while I was in college a little. I took down my first Weevil at eighteen."

"Wow." Jack raised his brows. "I didn't know that."

A spark of mischief flicked on the blue eyes. "You never asked."

John laughed. "I'm impressed Eye Candy."

Ianto just shook his head and continued eating. Jack nudged his socked foot against the bare one in a silent question. Ianto pushed back slightly telling him it was okay.

"What I'm impressed with is your table manners." Jack snarked.

The other Time Agent flicked out him napkin and dabbed his mouth in a dated poncy manner. "Only when keeping company with high society." He lifted his glass to the Welshman.

Jack raised his glass and they toasted their host.

Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed. "Like twins, the two of you."

"Are not!" They chimed in together.

Jack and John looked at each other. Ianto paused. He burst out laughing even harder. John cackled. Jack rocked back and forth in his seat. He slammed into the table. His glass tipped unevenly and spilled over. The cold water sloshed into Ianto's lap.

"Jack!" The Welshman cried. He swatted at his legs knocking the ice off. He cursed in Welsh.

"Sorry there Yan." Jack set the glass upright apologetically.

"Get up." Ianto commanded. "Clean this up so I can go change." He scowled.

Jack stood immediately to start scraping food into the trash. John handed him plates still chuckling. They cleaned up really fast under Ianto's command.

"I'm going to get a new shirt." The Welshman muttered. "We'll have dessert after."

He slid out of the kitchen and back toward the orderly depths of his house.

John punched Jack in the arm with no small amount of force. "Messed up that time Harkness."

"Not by a long shot Hart." Jack smirked. "Let's go have dessert shall we?" He walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" The other man scrambled after him. "What are you doing?"

Jack slid into the hallway and stalked down it away from the door. He stopped at a doorway near the back. Jack hopped quietly to the other side.

John tilted his head. "Exactly what kind of dessert are we talking here?" He whispered.

The Torchwood leader tipped his head to the door and peered in. John copied the motion. His eyes narrowed with pleasure. Ianto was shuffling through his dresser drawer, with his chest bare. His red shirt was neatly thrown over the back of a chair.

The other man almost whistled but was stopped by Jack's shaking head. Jack bumped John's shoulder and tiptoed in. Ianto had apparently discovered a shirt he found appropriate and pulled it out. Jack circled his arms around the bare skin. The Welshman jumped with a small squeak.

"J-jack?" Ianto turned.

The slightly taller male took Ianto's mouth into a fierce, almost desperate kiss. He inhaled the Welshman. Jack chewed his lip and Ianto fought back just as fiercely. His arms wrapped around Jack's back and grabbed at his shirt. They broke apart with twin gasps.

Jack looked hazily toward the door. "C'mere." He nodded.

John moved with a certain amount of discomfort around his lower regions over to them. Jack grabbed his discolored shirt and kissed him just as heavily. Ianto watched with head tilted interest. John breathed heavily as the other returned to his first victim. Jack tipped his head down to mouth Ianto's neck. His hands slid down to the waist of his own pants. Ianto reached around him undoing the suspenders.

"Mhmm." Jack mumbled. "Him too." He nudged one of Ianto's hands out to rest on John's hip.

"Tease." The Time Agent huffed as the hand on his shirt stayed still.

A low growl roused from Ianto's hidden face. The pale, thin fingered hand danced under the shirt. John gasped at the immediacy. Eye Candy's nails slid smoothly over the skin just above his waist line. One of Jack's hands slid over to assist with undoing John's gun belt. Jack's slid to the floor too along with his suspenders.

"You could help." The Welsh voice panted, still out of sight.

"Me?" John choked out. He hadn't been so out of breath since his sparring brawl with Jack earlier.

Jack lifted his head and looked at him critically. "No, the other chisel faced Time Agent behind you."

Ianto glanced at him with his heated blue eyes but glanced away quickly. John reached out and trailed a hand over his bare shoulder. The Welshman shivered and returned with a sudden shove, pushing John's zipper down. Jack nudged Ianto toward his once companion. The archivist kept a finger through Jack's belt loop but tipped his head up to John's face and ghosted his breath over the man's lips.

"God." John hissed relieving the temptation.

They kissed with competitive ferocity which John was almost tempted to give in to. Jack grinned and took the chance to undo the buttons down the front of his shirt. It slid off his shoulders. His under shirt and pants soon found the floor. The archivist reluctantly released his finger from the loop of fabric. Jack knelt down giving Ianto's crotch a light nudge. He grinned as John yelped at the biting reaction from the Welshman. He nudged John's pants.

"Hey." The Time Agent bit out.

Jack continued his game. He shoved the boxers and blue pants to the floor, catching the socks too. He felt Ianto pushing off the dirtied shirt making sure his fingers never left their path along the man's sides. John just shifted dizzily under their double ministrations. The Welshman caught him in another painful but teasing kiss. John straightened out sharply and several short barking sounds came from his constricted throat. Ianto stepped back to watch as Jack mouthed the other's erection. His tongue danced over John's precum coated crown before dipping back. Sharp heat engulfed the Time Agent.

"Fucking Hell." He growled.

Ianto smiled just slightly. Jack sucked and pulled at the cock. John grabbed his hair uselessly. Just at the edge of climax Jack jerked back abruptly. He stood with a smirk. John wobbled and Ianto caught his hand to keep him off the floor. The kneeling man glanced at them both and shoved at them while he stood.

"Hey." Ianto complained, catching his balance.

John could not. He fell back pulling the young Welshman with him. They landed softly on the bed.

Jack slid up beside Ianto. "Pants." He prodded at the archivist.

The younger male flushed and wriggled between them, shoving his boxers and jeans toward the floor. Jack rid himself of his own and caught his hand under Ianto's arm.

John snickered as he rolled on to his knees to watch Ianto being dragged up the bed. Jack flopped him near the top and leaned back on his heels. The Welshman shrunk back with a suddenly uncertain look between the two. He flinched at the attention, feeling small between them. John felt his chest tighten oddly.

"Shh." Jack returned to his employee's side immediately. "It's okay. Sit up for a minute."

The other Time Agent crawled closer holding Ianto's other shoulder as he leaned into Jack's shoulder. Ianto panted slowly and swallowed a few time. John watched him curiously. He raised a brow in Jack's direction then mouthed at the Welshman's shoulder.

"Okay." Ianto hissed.

The two shifted to let Ianto lay back down and Jack crawled lower, tracing his fingers down the pale side. He felt the Welshman's muscles twitch as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Give him a bit of a show John?" Jack mumbled, glancing hazily up at the other two men.

The Time Agent grinned and teasingly glazed his lips across the other's. Ianto moaned and his hand skimmed John's side making him shiver slightly. Jack grinned. He was finding it hilarious that Ianto was so much less submissive than John had seemed to think. He turned back to his present job.

Jack leaned down with the lube bottle he had snatched from under the pillows. He rubbed it across his fingers and traced a still slightly cold line down the Welshman's cock. Ianto's back arched and he fiercely got a hold of John's mouth. The other whimpered at the sudden attack but took over the kiss, leaning heavily on one hand.

"You're gonna eat him at this rate, Yan." Jack purred.

He licked the line he had just drawn. He loved the unflavored stuff so much better and so did Ianto. He had hedged his bets that John wouldn't dislike it so much after this. Jack pushed on Ianto's knees, bending them up. He ran a finger slowly around the twitching pink muscle. John yelped and pulled back suddenly. He touched his lip, a dab of blood on his finger.

Ianto reached up and slid a finger over the small injury. "C'mere, I'll make it better." He tipped John's chin down and soothed at the bloody mark with his tongue.

Jack dipped his finger into Ianto's entrance and raised an eyebrow as the Welshman didn't seem to notice. He rolled his eyes. Of course guilt would override the archivist's other sensory input. He curled his finger. Ianto's cock jumped a bit. Or guilt might have nothing to do with it. He added a finger in with the other.

"Fuck Jones."

Jack glanced up and grinned hotly. A dark red mark on the other Time Agent's neck showed where Ianto's path had gone. John had lost any semblance of control. His arms were merely braced on the head board while Ianto tongued and played with his nipples. A chanted string of intergalactic curse words was stringing out like a mantra from the older man's mouth. His head hung and John's eyes were closed tightly.

Jack brushed his lips over the Welshman's thigh in encouragement. He stretched him with two fingers. He added a third and shoved in deep, reaching for the one bundle of nerves. John squeaked as Ianto reacted. The Welshman tensed and squeezed both the Time Agent's nipples at once. John was a panting mess with watery eyes and even Jack was starting to sweat lightly from the pressure in his groin. He stretched and watched his little Tea Boy molest his old partner. Finally he couldn't take it.

"Up. Now." Jack growled.

John shakily knelt beside Ianto. Jack studied them for a minute. The Welshman looked down at him and grinned naughtily. Jack frowned in confusion then realized all too late that he had come to straddle one of Ianto's knees. The Welshman lifted his leg up, grinding his knee and shin passed the man's erection. Jack shook and only kept himself from falling forward by gripping Ianto's torturous leg. The skin screamed past his length and made waves of heat rattle up to his skull and back down to his groin. Ianto finished by flicking his toes passed Jack's balls that had the older man struggling not to fall on his face.

"God Ianto." He chanted.

The Welshman sat up slowly and pushed Jack up from his hands and knees to sit on his heels. They kissed harshly.

"That is so fucking hot." John swallowed hard.

Jack pushed his face into the dark hair and met the other Time Agent's eyes.

"So," Jack walked his knees up closer, "Who gets to be in front?" He hissed in Ianto's ear.

The Welshman shivered. He glanced warily over his shoulder to see John's eyes. He looked away immediately. The archivist muttered into the Captain's shoulder.

"What?" John prompted.

"Jack." Ianto said only a bit louder.

Jack grinned. "Sorry there old friend." He puffed out between heavy breaths.

The other just shook his head. "That just means I get to worship a broader expanse of skin." He growled, running his hands lightly up and down Ianto's sides.

Jack pulled the smaller male flat to his chest, straddling his legs while John crept around to nuzzle the back of Ianto's neck. The archivist sucked on the side Jack's neck hard so it was almost painful. He groaned. Ianto growled. John skimmed his hand between the cheeks of the Welshman's ass. He pushed back onto.

"More." Ianto nearly commanded.

Jack grinned and met John's eyes. The blue eyes went dark in an instant. "Gentle or I'll fucking kill you."

John just smile open mouthed. "How could anyone hurt poor Eye Candy?"

Ianto lashed his head around and bit the hand that had crept over to his shoulder.

"Ouch!" John yelped then shivered.

Ianto laved the wound with his tongue.

"I feel like we've done this before." John swallowed hard. "You're so awful. So bitey."

The Welshman hummed deeply while still sucking on the fingers. The vibration threaded through the Time Agent's mind like fire. John shuffled forward, laying his knees between Jack's heavy thighs. Right under Ianto. The man hold the younger Torchwood Agent glared at him like death. John nodded, silently promising he would definitely try not to hurt the Welshman. Said archivist sat back abruptly and shoved his ass around John's length.

"Oh god." John gasped hunching forward. "A warning Eye Candy?" He panted.

The Time Agent squeaked at Ianto's response. The Welshman clenched his already tight entrance and leaned his head heavily on Jack's shoulder. John leaned in putting a bit more of his cock into the man. Ianto cursed in Welsh harshly. John groaned desperately. He pulled back then shoved in all the way to his hilt.

"Easy." Jack snarled before his mouth was unmistakably claimed.

Ianto hissed into his mouth as John made another slow thrust. Their teeth clacked together at the motion and Jack moaned. John felt an intrusion next to his cock.

He glanced astonished over the Welshman's shoulder. "We're going to-"

Jack nodded simply and slipped a second finger in with the first and John's shaft. Ianto's thighs trembled and he scrambled for purchase on the Time Agent's back. John panted at the added stimulation. The Welshman kissed sloppily at Jack's neck. The captain withdrew his fingers making the other two stiffen.

"Ready, my Cariad?" Jack whispered and John was stunned to stillness by the tenderness there.

Ianto just moaned and nodded tersely. Jack's hands crept to the other Time Agent's sides and pulled him closer. A teasing hand slid down and over John's ball sack making him shudder. He felt the tip of Jack's cock brush his own. It shoved up into the tight space with an amazing amount of friction.

"Duw y gwaredwr!" Ianto dragged his nails down Jack's spine.

Jack stopped immediately. His head dropped to Ianto's shoulder. John panted, on the edge of crying in need of motion. Ianto squirmed the tiniest bit and sat further back on his haunches. Jack and John jerked as they fell deeper into the hot depths of the Welshman. John whimpered and tossed his head back.

"Poor John." Ianto hummed lowly mouthing the other Time Agents neck. "You want more?"

Nothing but silence and heavy breathing answered him.

"Is he still alive?" The Welshman asked Jack.

The Captain barely was able to nod as hot air breezed over his pulse point.

Ianto chuckled. "Come on now both of you, you can't be that tired. I'm here for a good screw but we're not moving until I get answer out of you." He clenched his thighs.

Both ex-time agents gasped and jerked.

"God yes." Jack huffed.

There was a pause and Jack shifted in stale discomfort.

"John?" Ianto sang his name out in a low tenor.

"Yes, yes!" The man hunched over with a bellow.

"Then give me some." Ianto petted both their shoulders.

Jack thrust upward nearly skinning John on the way. Ianto moaned at the attack. John pulled back trying to escape the extensive friction but also to chase it. He shoved back in while Jack pulled out for another slow entrance.

Ianto tossed his head back against John's shoulder. "You're going to have to give me more than that my cariads."

The Captain bucked his cock ruthlessly into the Welshman.

"That's it!" The man grabbed John's hair in his fist and pulled his into a savage and sloppy kiss.

John found his part in the rhythm. They traded off filling and sucking themselves out of Ianto's backside. All the time the Archivist egged them on. Faster. Harder. More. His hand slipped to his untouched cock. The newest addition to the party caught Jack's eyes. They were heated and dark with lust. John's hand snuck down and wrapped around the Welshman's dick.

Ianto grinned. "Less shy now John-boy?"

Jack let one hand meander down to help the other two. John twisted his head violently as the knot in his stomach became unbearable.

"Fill me up." Ianto growled.

John came with a gasping cry. His hand constricted around the Welshman's cock and triggered his own orgasm. Ianto jerked and pressed himself to Jack harshly as cum splattered the Time Agent's chest. Jack thrust three more times before the absolutely debauched looks pushed him over the edge. He shoved himself deep into the man and shook as he came violently. Ianto panted, riding his orgasm to the end before falling to the side and crawling up the bed. John lay on his side and fell right to sleep.

"C'mere Jack." Ianto tugged his hand.

They snuggled together tiredly.

"Listen Yan-" The Captain said, making to apologize.

"Later." Ianto yawned, burying his head in the pillows.

Jack just rolled his eyes and fell into one of his rare deep sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

John murmured in his sleep. It was one of those hazy moments just before you wake up. The ones where you could go back to sleep if you really felt like it or, if there was something to look forward to, you could jump up ready to go.

"I know you're up John."

The man sighed heavily. He looked up at the Captain. "Just have to ruin a lovely moment don't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

John looked around a bit. "As lovely as it is to wake up in your arms again Jackie, I feel as though there was another party involved last night."

The other Time Agent nodded. "That is part of the reason I woke you up. You remember how rough we were?"

John sat bolt upright. "Is he okay?" He asked immediately.

Jack laughed a bit. "You know, you actually almost sound concerned."

The other man scowled.

"He's fine. He's fine." Jack soothed. "But we did do him pretty hard, yeah?"

"Of course." John scoffed. "I barely would have been able to move after one. I can't imagine he's feeling very good. Did you throw him in the tub or something?"

The door suddenly swung open.

"Come on. Come on, you two." Ianto chided as he bustled in. "It isn't a weekend nor a holiday. Jack you especially. Get up and get going."

John's mouth fell open completely. He eyed the Welshman with shock. Ianto simply pulled a suit coat out from the closet and on to his shoulders. Ianto looked back at the bed and his eyes immediately pinned themselves to the injuries across both of the men's necks. He shook his head.

"John, my shower is right through there." He pointed. "Jack, you know where the guest shower is. Up you get the both of you."

The two people tracked the Archivist's motion until he was out the door.

Jack clapped his hands. "And there you have it."

The other naked man's mouth finally closed. "He… Eyes Candy just…. How did he…." He sputtered.

"Isn't that the mystery?" The captain smirked.

"He's walking around like he slept by himself!" John huffed.

Jack rolled his shoulders easily and his neck twanged at the tiny pain in the bruise left there.

John frowned. "Now how come that didn't heal right up?" He poked at it. "You've got that super special power don't you?"

The other just rolled his shoulders. "I guess I don't feel the need for them to heal right away. They take a bit longer. Plus," Jack grinned a bit, "Ianto gets a bit motherhen-ish at the sight of an injury he inflicted. You'll get even better treatment, seeing as mine can be hidden. Your precious hickeys will be on display all day."

"I like the sound of it."

"You should. You'll get your coffee first, first choice of lunch, all the best." Jack twisted sideway and slid his legs out of the bed. He yawned and stretched. "Hop up or you'll get an earful of Welsh."

John groaned and rolled slowly off the bed. The Captain stood up while John watched.

"Still like what you see?" The man grinned.

The other nodded and hauled himself out from under the blankets. "Which way is this shower?"

Jack pointed. "Through that door."

"Mm." John hummed bobbing his head as he passed. "Last one back, Jackie!" He grinned.

The Torchwood leader just yawned as if he could have cared less if he was the last person on earth to take a shower. Jack meandered out into the hallway in his all-together. John shrugged and walked into Ianto's master bathroom. His eyes flicked around quickly. The place was just as neat and clean as the rest of the place.

"Lovely, Eye Candy." He commented.

A noise caught his attention. John stepped back and peered through the doorway. Speak of the devil, Ianto had come back in and was stripping the bed of its sheets. He moved about with deft, practiced movements. The archivist was all dressed minus his shoes.

"Everything alright?" The Welsh voice lifted him from his reverie.

John tapped his own face trying to wake up. "Perfect."

Ianto turned to him. "There is a bottle of styling gel that had a similar smell to what you were wearing previously on the counter. Anything else in the bathroom is, of course, fair game. Be my guest. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Then we do actually need to be going."

The Time Agent ran a hand through his mussed up hair. "This is Fifty-first century stuff. Or it was."

"Give me a chance here." The archivist tilted his head. "Try what I found."

"I can give you something more than a chance." John grinned suggestively.

The Welshman gave him a blank look. "Go shower." He walked out with the sheets thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, Eye Candy," John called after him, "Where did my bloody clothes go?"

"Shower first!" Was the only response he received.

Down the hall the sound of another shower already running met his ears. That plus Ianto's soft, almost silent humming made for a sickeningly sweet homey sound. John frowned. It actually wasn't quite as sickening as it was almost comforting. It had been a long time since he stayed anywhere but cheap intergalactic hotels. Cheap by his standard at least. All the false sense of comfort and fake luxury. This felt. Real.

John shook his head of the thought before it could go any further. "Alright, shower."

The Time Agent gazed blankly at the knobs. There were three of them! Three stupid knobs! Which one did what? John growled. This was part of the reason why he and Jack hated staying too far in the past. Nothing made sense coming from a futuristic time period. The last shower he been in had been a thirtieth century Insta-Clean. John bent down. There was even an extra spout! What did that one do?

"I hate the Twenty-First century." He proclaimed. "And everything before it."

"Need some help?" Ianto came in was a sorry look in his eye.

John scowled a bit.

"Jack needed help when he first got in here too." Ianto knelt next to the man at the tub. "This bit is quite old fashioned. This knob is hot water." He gave it a turn and scalding water poured out of the lower nozzle. "Cold water." Ianto gave it a spin and the temperature came to something resembling a decent temperature. "Then this one sends it," He turned it, "Up."

Water burst out of the shower. The Welshman backed off just in time to stay dry. John sputtered as the water hit his head.

"Did not appreciate that." He growled.

The archivist wasn't listening to him anymore. His pretty blue eyes were locked on the dark purple and blue bruising ringing the Time Agent's neck.

John half-grinned. "You wanna kiss it better Eye Candy?"

Ianto looked at him dryly. John laughed at his own joke then looked back to the assorted bottles inside the shower. It took all his years of experience not to jump, lips gently glided over the marks around his shoulder. He tipped his head back and Ianto followed the marks around softly before sitting back on his knees.

"Better?" He tilted his head innocently.

John grinned widely.

Ianto chuckled. "Get in the shower."

"Yes sir." John saluted smartly.

The archivist tapped his heels together in proper military manner. "That will be all Captain." He headed out.

John just shook his head in surprise. Eye Candy was much more than his name.

The warm shower didn't do quite as much to help as Eye Candy's display but it did sooth some muscles. The gel that the archivist had pulled out did actually smell like his own. It held as well too. John grabbed a towel and chaffed at himself. Re-entering the bedroom, Jack was drying his hair off.

"Good shower?" Jack asked casually.

"Oh yeah, Eye Candy came to join me." John prodded his old friend's temper. "Man is he good with his tongue."

Oddly enough the provocation didn't affect him at all. The Torchwood leader just laughed. "You only got the half of it last night. But I doubt you got any this morning. It would have taken him another hour to get ready again. I know from experience that would make for one very unhappy Ianto."

The other man snorted in amusement. He turned his head slightly noticing that two set of clothes sat neatly folded on the dresser. They looked freshly cleaned and pressed.

"Eye Candy strikes again." John muttered.

"You bet." Jack answered, pulling his under garments out.

John yanked his underwear and pants on before throwing the gun belt over top. He suddenly froze.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered with accusation.

The Captain looked over. "Your shirt." He shrugged.

The Time Agent held the stark white garment up. "It can't be." He sniffed it. "It is." He glanced at Jack. "This hasn't been white since I started at the academy!" He just gaped. "Thousands of people have tried to clean this thing." John shook the cloth.

Jack just shrugged. "They never met Ianto. Just put the shirt on and hurry up. I'm hungry."

John dressed in silent shock. He kept tugging at his tighter hugging shirt even as he finished messing with his red jacket. He followed Jack down the hallway. There was toast with butter laid out and assorted other breakfast foods as if the Welshman didn't quite know what to serve.

"About time." Ianto greeted them with a raised eyebrow. "What was all your fuss about Hart?"

"Aww. So endearing." John dramatically grabbed his chest. "Did you hear Jack, he called me his heart."

The Welshman flushed slightly but laughed with them. Jack sat down at the table and immediately received a cup of coffee. John hurried to follow his example, having sampled Ianto's trademarked fair the day before.

John paused at the first sip. He grinned at the archivist. "I see what you did there. Got everyone well trained don't we Eye Candy?"

A spark filled the blue eyes as Ianto sat down with the file he was looking over. "Hurry up and eat."

The realization didn't impact Jack or John's hunger. They ate heartily. Ianto stood and wandered over to the fridge. Opening the door he huffed in displeasure.

"What?" Jack asked stretching lethargically.

The younger man shook his head. "We forgot desert. It won't last more than a day or two." Ianto abruptly looked out the window skittishly. "I suppose. You'll just have to come back. Very, very soon."

John shared a wide grin with his old companion.

"Of course." Jack said through his smile. "But don't we have to be into the HUB soon?"

Ianto glanced at his watch and scowled. "Come on. Clean up. Let's go."

They scrambled the mess together and the Welshman uncharacteristically left the dishes in the sink, unfinished.

"I want to ride with Eye Candy!" John called jovially.

Jack immediately shook his head. "No. You're with me." He sheparded him toward the Torchwood SUV.

Ianto turned the key to him over car and grinned at the comically sad face hanging out the passenger window of the other car.

"Why could I go with him?" John whined.

The Captain twitched a bit. "Because I haven't apologized." He said almost silently.

"What did you do?" John abruptly picked his head up off the window.

Jack flinched. "Uh. Last night wasn't exactly planned."

"He was ready with dinner. Then. Ohhhhh." John deadpanned and rolled the thought over in his mind a bit. "He didn't seem particularly distraught."

"Still."

"Well you did warn me either. Where's my apology?"

A hard blue eye turned to him. "And here I was under the impression you enjoyed yourself. Don't worry; I'll let Ianto know you won't return tonight."

John elbowed him hard in the side. "Knock off."

Jack parked the SUV neatly in the garage. Ianto was already out of the car and striding down to the archives, griping the file he had been working at with single minded proceeding.

"Look at that build." John admired.

Jack just got a very sad and miserable look on his face. He sagged over the rail. "Coffee." He whined after the man, dragging out the last vowel.

The Welshman looked back. "I'll be right back. Just give me five minutes."

Jack moaned miserably. John smiled at the game then adopted the same manner. He threw himself over the rail like his feet had given out.

"Ouch." He stood back up immediately rubbing his neck where he had crushed one of his bruises into the pole.

Ianto came back immediately. He gave a concerned look to John. "Come on then, I've got a little time."

Jack snickered as the man disappeared. "That was brilliant."

"Hurts." John grumbled, rubbing his neck.

The Captain grabbed his shoulder and led him on toward the kitchen. They stepped into the small-ish room. The suited man gestured to the chairs around the wooden table and they immediately took them.

"Here you are." Ianto handed out their steaming drinks.

"Thank you." Jack whimpered pathetically.

The other time agent just moaned into his cup. John leaned back enjoying the sensation of hot coffee spreading through his stomach.

The Welshman watched with fond amusement as he picked his file back up. "I'll see you later on. I need that paperwork done, sir."

The Captain nodded without paying attention. As the man vanished, the door alarm went off impatiently. Owen and Gwen came in bickering. Toshiko came in behind them with an annoyed expression.

"Oi," Owen called out, "What's _he _doing here?"

"Leave it Owen." A voice immediately commanded. Ianto skimmed back into the kitchen. "Or you'll be on decaf."

The medic grumbled but sneering looked away. Gwen sniffed disdainfully. Ianto went about making the rest of the coffee. Jack noticed the imminent fight as John shifted tensely in his chair.

"Come on you." Jack nudged him. "Office, now."

He hauled his old friend up the stairs. John gave Ianto an "accidental" nudge on the way out. The Welshman didn't respond. The time agent shook his head sadly: ignored. They shoved into Jack's office and John flopped on the couch.

"Tired already?" Jack teased.

"Yes." The other rumbled. "Your team holds grudges like an elephant."

The Captain took to his desk chair, glaring at the paperwork. "Well not all of them have the sex session to change their opinion."

"Now there's an idea!" John exclaimed. "You up for it?"

Jack laughed. "No. Owen might be up for that though. You interested?"

John opened his mouth for a typical enthusiastic response then paused. He dropped his head to the cushion deep in thought. "Actually, I'm a bit busy with the domineering side of Eye Candy at the moment."

"Ha. Domineering?" Jack scrawled his name on a line. "You haven't even seen that side yet."

The other man perked up. "Uh-oh. That sound fun. Also kinky."

"Trust me it is." The Captain leaned back in his chair. "He's so good. Definitely not an amateur. Plus his mouth gets so dirty you could go off in your pants listening to him."

The man moaned at the thought. "We have to do that tonight."

Jack flinched uncomfortably. "I don't know. I don't even know if we're going over there. I still need to talk to him."

"Open your eyes Harkness." John snapped. "Eye Candy was at large and in charge the entire time. He had us both right where he wanted us. I didn't know you were so pussy whipped until last night!"

"Hey!" Jack sat up straighter. "Watch it _old friend._ From what I saw you weren't any better off."

The other grinned. "Did it look like I wanted it any other way?" He leaned his head back. "My god I can't stop thinking about him. So much talent there."

A knock on the door cut them off. Ianto pushed in. His eyes flicked to John on the couch immediately.

"Are you alright?" The Welshman set the tray down on Jack's desk.

John opened his mouth to respond but shut it as Ianto put his hand over the Time agent's forehead in a mother hen-ish fashion. The time agent's mouth sagged back open.

"Seriously?" John gaped. "You literally just checked my temperature."

Ianto sat next to him on the couch with a cocked eyebrow. "I did."

John flopped his head into the Welshman's shoulder. "Fussy, adorable, nursemaid, you." He grumbled inhaling Ianto's freshly showered and coffee scent.

The Welshman shifted his shoulder and tucked his arm around John. The Time Agent pretty much fell into his lap, Jack noted with amusement. Neither party seemed to mind much. Jack went back to his paper work. Ianto carded through John's short, coarse hair.

Jack looked up suddenly. "Is he asleep?" He asked with astonishment.

The archivist nodded.

Jack pushed back away from his desk a bit. "I guess he was more tired than I thought." He looked down at his hands. "Listen Yan, I know that that night was really abrupt and mostly uncalled for on my end but thank you. Thank you for just going with it whenever I stop thinking. I know you-"

"Jack." Ianto cut him off. "Come here." He motioned to the floor by his knees.

The ex-Time Agent scrambled over, sitting on the floor, and leaned back on the edge of the couch. Ianto's hand found his hair and Jack moaned, closing his eyes.

"Everything is fine Jack." He soothed. "Last night actually was a good time. You are at fault for nothing."

Jack sighed heavily, feeling relieved and buried his face into Ianto's thigh. The Welshman's hand carded through his hair lightly and for the second time in a very short span he actually fell into an oddly heavy sleep. The door swung opened.

"Jack I-" Gwen started with the other two right behind her.

Ianto sent them the most furious, protective look that dead ended all the comments. The trio backed out of the doorway slowly in order to avoid death by Welsh glare. Ianto was busy and the other two were asleep and he was damn well going to keep it that way.


End file.
